villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
OG Loc
Jeffrey Cross, better known as OG Loc, is a supporting character-turned-supporting antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He was voiced by Jonathan Anderson. Personality Through the game, OG Loc is mainly portrayed as an incompetent, weak, envious and arrogant idiot with very little to no rapping skills, who desperately attempts to get a name in the middle, even if it involves murdering (so he may be a bit psychotic). OG Loc, however, is not as dimwitted as he seems to be at first glance. He is not above manipulating Carl Johnson into destroying the career of his rival Madd Dogg. He shows his darker side several times by asking CJ to murder Madd Dogg's supporters and producers. Traitorous, he is willing to backstabb CJ afterwards. He is also cowardly, and try to outwit him when both CJ and Madd Dogg confront the would-be rapper in his mansion. Biography The Introduction Jeffrey grew up on Grove Street, where he became friends with several members of the Grove Street Families, including Sweet Johnson and Big Smoke. Jeffrey lacked the physical capability to join the Families, but was still enamoured of the gangster lifestyle. Sweet advised him to leave the ghetto and attend college, but Jeffrey was set on becoming a rapper. Sometime after the year 1987, he began going by the name "OG Loc," and started committing petty crimes, mostly traffic violations. These criminal offences landed him in jail for a few weeks. While in jail, he built up his street credibility. Main Events When Carl Johnson arrived back in Los Santos, OG Loc was still in prison. CJ accompanied Sweet and Smoke to the police station to pick him up, where CJ angered Loc by calling him Jeffrey. Loc immediately enlisted CJ's help in killing Freddy, a member of Los Santos Vagos whom he claimed had "disrespected" him (Freddy had revealed that they had a consensual homosexual relationship while in prison). Loc was then ordered to work as a Burger Shot janitor by his parole officer, and in the process of attempting to become famous, ruined Madd Dogg's career by having CJ steal his rhyme book and kill his manager (who called Loc whack). Despite the fact that Loc is a terrible rapper with a squeaky, scratchy voice, he slowly but surely makes a name for himself in the underground by using Madd Dogg's stolen lyrics. After the downfall of the Grove Street Families, Big Smoke chose to launder his drug money by granting Loc a record contract, making him rich and famous. Using Madd Dogg's rhyme book, he recorded his first (and only) album Str8 From Tha Streetz, immediately paired with a clothing company, Loc-Down (a reference to his prison stint, complete with a handcuff logo) available at Victim. He was interviewed by Lazlow on WCTR. Despite mocking him in the past, Big Smoke goes on with the charade that OG Loc is a real gangster, and juxtaposes it with another falsehood that he (Smoke) is a philanthropist attempting to fight off the crack epidemic - "so either way, you can feel good about yourself listening to this music!" After the recovery of both Madd Dogg and the Grove Street Families (in a partnership), OG Loc was chased down by Carl and Madd Dogg himself from the set of his music video in Flint County all the way to Blastin' Fools Records in Los Santos, and finally extorted for Madd Dogg's rhyme book and royalties from his album. This is based on Vanilla Ice having been extorted by Suge Knight for a stolen song. Shortly after, his manager Big Smoke, was killed, and OG Loc did not return to the rap game. What happened to him afterwards is unknown. Navigation pl:OG Loc Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Businessmen Category:Cheater Category:Comic Relief Category:Conspirators Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Dimwits Category:Drug Dealers Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Gangsters Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Incompetent Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Terrorists Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Usurper Category:Vengeful Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Fallen Heroes